The Professor
by Mrsweiss
Summary: Living in a time where demons are slaves and humans are masters, Professor Higurashi tries to find a way to break the binds and find a middle between both races. If only the over protective, over bearing, over stick up his butt slave gifted to her would cooperate! Sess/kag
1. Chapter 1

The Professor

Chapter One: Intro

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters do not belong to me.

"Question Amari?"

A well manicured hand from the front roll of the classroom descended to fold neatly with its companion atop the smooth wooden surface of a desk, "So what you're saying is that this... This disease came out of nowhere and it just affected demons?" A thoughtful look crossed the brunette's brown eyes, "but why?"

Professor Higurashi pushed glasses adorning a slight heart shaped face a little higher up her nose bridge and sighed with a smile.

"It is still unclear, Amari, why it only affected demons. Many expectations exist, but not a definite one," folding her arms and leaning back on her desk, the professor continued, "now, it was not a disease, but a virus. A mutated form of rabies that attacked a demon's central nervous system, and causing them to turn extremely violent and dangerous."

Silence filled the classroom, as students took hasty notes on their notebooks.

"In response, reiki wielders gathered to find some type of antidote," Professor Higurashi looked around her classroom, inwardly smiling at the enthralled looks on her student's faces.

"What they found was not an antidote-but a solution...of forms," opening a drawer on the oak desk behind her, the professor pulled out a zip lock plastic bag and a smooth silver band.

"This," she said passing the zip lock baggie to one of the front row students, "was their solution."

Handing the silver band to another student to look at, she continued, "both were created to subdue those of demon blood. At the time, these chips were shot into demons with the aid of tranquilizer guns and the band placed on their necks. Today, as you all know, the microchips are much smaller and are injected into every demon the moment it is born."

Students studied both objects before passing it to the next student.

"At the time, the microchip was used to keep track of the virus, as the carriers of the chips would be easily tracked via radar, and the bands would subdue demonic abilities, rendering demons almost as defenseless as humans."

"Of course, once the epidemic was over, non-reiki users decided that demons were too powerful to be taken off both these contraptions, " Professor Higurashi explained, holding up the plastic bag and silver band, the distaste for both objects clear in her posture.

"And instead of releasing demons from their binds, the collar was altered to force obedience on top of subduing the wearer, and the chip was updated to contain individual's information and provide GPS tracking..." The professor's lips tightened and she let out a deep breath.

"And that, students, is how demon slavery began."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Professor**

Chapter Two: Forewarning

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters do not belong to me.

"Excellent lecture professor."

A voice, masculine and smooth, interrupted Professor Higurashi's brisk erasing of the green chalk board before her. She turned around and claped her hand, riding them of the chalk's powdery residue.

"Miroku...Took you long enough to approach me," she turned cerulean eyes towards the man before her, "I saw you ogling my student's from the last row...don't act like I don't know."

Turning to fully face him, she continued, "What are you doing here? I didn't see you at this morning's mandatory staff meeting."

A guilty look crossed Miroku's violet eyes before grinning, "Long story Kags."

"I got time," the professor said amused.

Blushing, Miroku breathed out, "I got locked out of the darn apartment and had to crawl in through the kitchen window."

Kagome raised a brow, "You own a house...not an apartment," crossing her arms she nailed him with a speculation look.

"Sango's apartment," Kagome guessed, rolling her eyes at his impish look.

Rolling her eyes to mask her amusement, she turned to gather documents splayed all over her desk.

"So what's up Miroku? I'm sure you didn't sit through my lecture just to tell me you got locked outside your...sleeping arrangement," she finished.

Miroku's eyes became somber and lost the mirth within them.

"Your sister called me, she is throwing you a surprise birthday party," he informed, leaning one hip against Kagome's desk, crossing his arms.

"Why are you telling me then if it's meant to be a surprise Miroku?! You party pooper!" the professor exclaimed, eyes flashing.

"Because, my dear friend, I am here to forewarn you. I thought you should know what your lovable sister plans on gifting you with," he continued, following her movements with his eyes.

"I don't want to know-seriously Miroku!" Kagome finished stuffing papers into her briefcase, her movements agitated. Miroku followed her to the exit and into the university's hall.

"Really?" he pushed on, trailing behind her petite form, "Even if said gifts were tall, broad and demonic in nature?"

That halted her in her tracks. Turning wide eyes to her childhood friend, her voice came out a whisper, "What?"

Miroku nodded.

"She wouldn't," Kagome hissed.

"Oh yes, she would," Miroku smirked, "and she has."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Professor**

Chapter Three: Surprise!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters do not belong to me.

For once in her life Kagome wished she didn't live so far out from the city. The silent, hour long drive provided more time to think about her current circumstance than she wanted. She still had difficulty wrapping her mind around what Miroku had told her. If he was right, then her sister was going to gift her slaves; and although in her time and age owning slaves was as common as owning a pet dog or cat.

Slavery.

In her opinion, it was disgusting and inhumane. She had an inkling as to the type of slave her sister would want to give her. Just the thought brought a light blush to her cheeks. She had never owned a slave, and just the thought of owning a life—it just sounded so…so wrong. It brought butterflies to her tummy in the most uncomfortable of ways. Demons were intelligent creatures, perhaps more so than humans. It just did not sit well with her to have a life in her hands to do as she willed.

_'Well, it's Friday and I'll have all weekend to think about this,' _she thought.

Finally pulling into her driveway, she waited for the garage door to slide up before driving in and reclosing it behind her. Walking towards the other side of her little bug, she opened the passenger door and reached down to grab her suitcase and purse. Walking through the door and into kitchen, she fumbled for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Voices and laughter called out from all around her kitchen and adjacent living room. With a shriek, Kagome dropped her purse and slapped her suitcase onto the closest target in fright.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" she shouted, turning to a hunched over Miroku.

Miroku raised a bloody grinning face and laughed, attempting to hug her, "Happy birthday!"

"Ow, I think you broke my nose," he said looking down at his bloody hand.

"Good!"

Turning to glare at the room full of people, some she recognized from work, and others she recognized from church service. From the corner of her eye she saw her best friend Sango approaching her, a wide grin splayed on her face.

"Happy birthday Kags," said friend hugged her tight, "Sorry for scaring the crap out of you! Kikyo knew that you'd never expect a birthday celebration on a Friday."

"Come to the living room Kagome, " a smooth, somber voice called from said living room.

_Speak of the devil._

Accepting birthday wishes from her colleagues and friends as Kagome walked towards her living room, she idly combed her fingers through unruly tresses and hoped she didn't look like too much of a mess.

The moment she walked through a part in the group of friends around the living room, Kagome noticed a couple thing.

One, was her center coffee table was void of the decorative candles she kept there and instead was brimming with wrapped boxes and bags.

And two, was a large box sitting next to her center table. Standing next to it, it only reached to her ribcage, and yet she couldn't imagine what it could be. Looking around, she didn't see anything that would be able to hide a demon. Perhaps her sister would reveal that gift on the morrow.

"Happy birthday sister," an elegant, slim woman came forth and hugged Kagome. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, if not for almost a decade in age that differed them. Where the professor's hair was lush and wavy, the other's was pin straight.

Kikyo smiled at her younger sister and pulled her down to sit with her on the mahogany loveseat behind her. Room for the cake, littered with burning candles, was made among all the gifts on the table.

"Make a wish Kags!"

Among friends singing happy birthday to her, Kagome held her hair back and leaned forward to blow all twenty five candles. Sango helped cut the cake and passed it out to everyone.

"And now for the gifts!" Miroku chimed in from the kitchen, holding a bag of ice to his nose.

Wrapper flew everywhere.

Tissue paper littered the floor.

Ribbon and bows laid scattered all around the lush carpet.

And in the center of it all, Kagome sat, opening her gifts. Of course Sango had given her a taser, and of course Miroku had given her the most outrageous lingerie ever! Of course her father had sent her the newest electronics gadget in the market and of course her mother and grandfather had sent her an antique dagger.

"And now, the best for last," Kikyo said, standing and walking over to the large box to the side.

Crawling to the box on hands and knees, Kagome turned to her sister with a bit of suspicion in her eyes. Leaning on the box, she noted it was not a box at all. She could feel cold bars underneath the luxurious wrapping paper. When she pushed a little more at the paper, it gave way under her hand and she nearly fell forward. Her smile gone, she tore at the paper only to find a large cage beneath… and two of the saddest looking men kneeling inside, backs hunched to fit within such a small cage.

Not men…. Demons.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my little story! I have ten chapters done, I'm just reading over them and making sure I haven't made too many mistakes. If you see any though, please let me know :)

I want to say thank you to **LauraP11**, who was my very first reviewer! :D

And thank you to **Thorn the Laughing Willow**, I totally agree with you—I love this type of fic too! Hehe xD


End file.
